the addams family meets the munsters
by catmagnent
Summary: The munsters move in across the cemetary from the Addams family. How will these new neighbors get along? And what mischief will result from uncle fester meeting grampa munster?


i own nothing of the addams family or the munsters. grampa..get the nito glycerin..

i do so hate going shopping after moving from the old house to another house. said lilly munster as she walked the aisles of the local supermarket.

just then morticia addams walked down the same aisle lilly munster was in.

they never have what im looking for in the spice and condiments section. said morticia. they never have eye of newt or witch ashes.

where do i find such things in this town..asked lilly munster.

i always use maries voodoo and witchcraft supply store. its between the mortician and the tibetian and scottish meat markets and specialty supply store. right now the voodoo store is closed for rennovation. but the meat market is open. why dont we go there. said morticia.

im tired. said lilly. i walked all the way here from scream street.

oh you must be our new neighbors. im morticia addams. and you are..said morticia

im lilly. lilly munster.

i have a car. lurch our butler will drive us where we need to go. said morticia.

im up for it. lets go. said lilly with a smile.

both ladies left the supermarket and headed to the addams mobile.

lurch ..please drive mrs. munster and myself to the tibetian and scottish meat market and supply store. said morticia.

yes mrs. addams. said lurch.

so they drove to the dual meats market and supply store.

oh this is wonderful. exclaimed lilly. and they have yak..leg quarters or whole yak..choices choices. i think i will take two yak leg quarters and some fresh blood.

oh you will find it at the butchers counter at the back of the store. said the cashier. what you need blood for..

oh for my dad. hes a vampire. and loves to sample local cuisine. said lilly.

oh you need fresh from next door at the morticians place. said the cashier. i go get you some. hang on please.

the short tibetian man got a box with a large red cross on it and left. twenty minutes later he returned with several large bottles and three boxes of warm fresh human blood.

no charge. said the man. happy to help. morticia good customer. you gonna be good customer too right..mrs. munster..

yes. yes i will be good customer. said lilly munster with a smile.

lurch helped them load up their goods and drove them both to their houses. they dropped off mrs. munster first.

would you mind if gomez and i dropped by later mrs. munster. asked morticia.

oh not at all. said lilly. im sure gomez and herman will get along just fine.

mom..bellowed out eddie from the grave yard.. some fat kid has me on a leash and is trying to make friends.

pugsly found eddie it sounds like. and it seems wednesday has found them both. said morticia.

oh you have two children morticia.. asked lilly.

yes. pugsly and wdnesday. said morticia. perhaps uncle fester and your dad will get along as well. do you have a grandmama..

as a matter of fact i do indeed. said lilly.

and what does your husband herman look like. asked morticia.

youve seen frankenstein. havent you. asked lilly.

yes. why do you ask. said morticia.

thats who herman resembles. said lilly.

oh really. said morticia. you know of gomez the lady killer.

yes. said lilly.

well thats who i married. and we have been happily married ever since. said morticia.

well..lucky you. said lilly with a smile.

just then a huge explosion shook the ground and rattled the air.

sounds like uncle fester upgraded to the nitro glycerin and the c4 combination. said morticia.

just then uncle fester and grampa emerged from the explosives test grounds covered in dust and dirt and some fresh bruises and cuts.

what a wonderful test that was. said grampa cheerfully. and next we should try that nitro c4 mix wrapped around 6 sticks of 22 grain foamenated mercury inside sticks of dynamite. that would make a canyon.

yeah. yeah it would. said uncle fester. i have a feeling we will be the best of friends.

well it looks like the ladies of our households have become the best of friends. said grampa.

indeed they have. just like wednesday and pugsly have befriended little eddie. said fester. but what gets me is how will the grandmamas get along. and how will herman and gomez get along.

i only have one other problem. do you have a friend for thing..asked fester.

no not really. said grampa. maybe ugly marilyn will be things best buddy.

just then marilyn showed up and met some of her new neighbors. thing showed up and hopped up on marilyns shoulder.

to everyones suprise she didnt scream. she patted thing and told him he was such a good boy. and then marilyn gave him one of her mismached gloves. thing crawled into it. and it fit perfectly.

you look smartly handsome thing. said marilyn.

just then herman stepped outside. lilly..lilly..lilly wheres my hat and wheres eddy. bellowed herman

hes in the grave yard playing with the two addams children. your hat is in the back hallway on the big hat hook next to the basement door. yelled lilly.

herman shook his hands and went back inside. lilly got help bringing in the groceries she bought with morticia. lurch helped carry the two yak leg quarters inside.

gomez was upstairs playing with his trains. the spirits were of good joy today. thought gomez. i shall bring out the diesel.

gomez flipped a switch and out came the big black diesel with a skull and crossbones on its front grille.

now..shall i be joyous or shall i be damned...screeched gomez. oh spirits above me give me the sign i seek..joy or damnation..

the tracks shifted and crossing signals went into action. total damnation. thought gomez. just then the steamer went under the bridge and the diesel went over the bridge. thats close. come on now. leered gomez.

just as pugsly and wednesday brought in their new buddy eddie munster..the steamer collided with the diesel hard. it shook the entire house and pleased the spirits above.

well i see you kids have a new friend. whats his name. asked gomez with a smile.

his name is eddie munster. hes a young vampire. his dad is herman munster. he looks like frankenstein. said wednesday.

well what does uncle fester think of our new neighbors..the munsters is it..asked gomez.

oh uncle fester and grampa are like old friends catching up on how best to recreate the biggest canyon from the most planted explosives. said pugsly as he adjusted his grip on eddie munsters leash.

just then a huge explosion rocked both houses simultaneously. and the joyous sound of dual laughter filled the air. and a new scary street canyon had just been made. out of the new canyon came two figures covered in mud and dust and more fresh bruises.

they came out arm in arm. laughing like children.

boy oh boy that really did the trick. said grampa.

yeah it did. my nitro c4 mixture and you foaminated mercury dynamite combination really did the trick. said uncle fester.

what does he use to remove tree stumps. asked eddie munster.

he runs his own business. eddie. uncle festers tree stump removal service. said gomez.

and so far business is good. said uncle fester and grampa was right behind him.

lilly and morticia were planning a party to welcome their new neighbors.

on the menu was roasted leg of yak..a salad flavored with eye of newt and witches ash. ..bloodsausage stuffed with pork and beef haggis and sheeps headcheese. deep fried frog legs stuffed with trantula meat..and some of grandmamas special goat and yak entrails stew. while grampa has his blood meal and some salmon fillets to add some healthy fats.

herman munster met gomez addams for the first time that evening. and then herman munster punched gomez addams for no reason at all.

herman munster..bellowed lilly. why did you punch out mister addams. he did not threaten you or insult you. now get yourself over there and apologise. or i will put you outside in grampa and festers new canyon.

herman stammered and pitched a hissyfit like a two year old child. all the while yelling ..i dont wanna i dont wanna i dont wanna i dont wanna...

herman..began lilly angrily. go over to mister addams right now and apologise this instant or else..

or else what..asked herman timidly.

or im pulling your plug and burying you in grampa and festers canyon. said lilly.

alright lilly. you win. i will go and apologise. said herman.

herman trottled over to where gomez addams had a cold brandy on the left side of his jaw. he sipped on the brandy occasionally and then returned the ice cold bottle to his jaw. gomez..began herman. im..im sorry for punching you earlier.

oh its alright herman. said morticia. hes just a little woozy still. but thanks for apologising.

youre welcome mrs. addams. said herman gingerly.

now i apologised. are you happy now lilly. asked herman.

yes. now go help lurch with the barbecue spit. said lilly.

...later that night...

wednesday and pugsly had snuck partly downstairs and saw morticia and lilly munster playing bridge. while gomez just walked in the front door after returning from the hospital.

well tish the doctor said it was a fracture on the lower left side. so he numbed it up and cut it open and repaired the fracture with a metal plate and two screws. said gomez.

pugsly and wednesday went back to their rooms.

just then pugsly got a visitor in his room. it was eddie munster. and he was vamped out big time. eddie walked over to pugsly and bit pugsly and began to drain him. pugsly begged him to stop. it wasnt until he had nearly drained pugsly that eddie gave him a choice. die or be turned into a vampire.

the rule is ..if youre turned as a child ..you will still grow up to adulthood and then you will never age. but if you choose death..you will be left to bleed out and die from excessive blood loss.

pugsly chose to be turned. eddie cut into his wrist and allowed pugsly to drink and learn and to live.

pugsly drank. and he learned. then when eddie pulled away to heal the wound ..pugsly wanted more.

then all at once pugsly wasnt pudgy. he slimmed down and his hair grew longer. pugsly also got stronger and good looking. wednesday watched as her own brother transformed right in front of her eyes. she went quietly down stairs to her mother still playing bridge with mrs. munster.

mother something has happened to pugsly. eddie came into pugslys room and bit pugsly and then turned him into a vampire. said wednesday breathlessly.

are you sure wednesday. when i left eddie was in his bed sound asleep. unless its a full moon outside. said lilly. lets go upstairs and check on pugsly.

so morticia..lilly munster..and wednesday went upstairs to pugslys room.

when they got there and wednesday opened the door..pugsly was asleep in a coffin instead of his bed. and morticia had wednesday show her the bite marks on pugslys neck.

and sure enough the two puncture holes were still there.

im going to discipline eddie tomorrow. said lilly.

how are we going to handle a vampire now..said morticia.

oh its easy. said lilly. do like i do grampa. get alot of fresh human blood from the mortician and feed him that way. because he will not eat regular food anymore.

im sure we can handle that. said morticia.

over the next several weeks pugsly had to get used to drinking his meals instead of eating solid food.

herman eventually grew to like gomez and eddie got along better with pugsly.

morticia and lilly became great friends. marilyn and wednesday became friends thing went everyplace with marilyn when she was over to see morticia or wednesday.

grampa and uncle fester went into business together. and was eventually recruited by the u.s army corps of engineers to make a new waterway to bypass the huge beaver dam that blocked the current one. so the pair passed along their immensely powerful explosives and the soldiers buried them at the proper depths and correct number of feet apart. then uncle fester and grampa set the explosives off all at once. beaver entrails and fish carcasses went flying everywhere. then the backed up water began to flow out and through the newly blasted trench.

it was seventeen feet wide and thirty four feet deep plus it was one thousand three hundred and sevnty four feet long. and it wasnt too long before fish began to swim through the trench. they also planted some bushes along the waters edge for shade and decoration.

both lillys grandmama and morticias grandmama got along just fine. they exchanged recipes and adjusted some of them according to the other.

the two households ...the addams and the munsters..kooks..wierdos...monsters..loveable and adoreable critters. they live at the end of scary street...the dead end circle.

so pay them a visit on halloween..or any day of the week. theyre a scream.


End file.
